The National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) seeks to contribute to the development of an international cadre of trained drug abuse scientists to collaborate on research and to conduct related activities to facilitate international research to address the problems of drug use, abuse and addiction in the United States and around the world. The International Research and Training Support (IRTS) Program was initiated as the International Visiting Scientist and Technical Exchange (INVEST) Program in 1990 by NIDA to promote the development of collaborative international research through fellowships, technical consultation and scientific information exchange. The IRTS Program has built upon this program and is designed to advance the global body of knowledge on drug abuse and related health consequences.